Wounds and Scars
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Bella needs comfort after a horrible ordeal.


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

 **Special note: This story is based on everyday life and what happens when two worlds and personalities collide**.

* * *

Bella stared in disbelief. Her entire school had been bombed because they were in the middle of a terrible storm. Yes…a storm. She never thought it would happen to her and her city, but it did. A large hurricane passed through and she was injured along with the other students. To make matters worse…they were on a field trip when it happened so they were separated from their families. The small hospital that they were in was so far from civilization that it would take a few weeks to be rescued.

Bella hung her head in despair. She was beyond frustrated. She was in pain and definitely feeling alone. As they placed her in her hospital room, her eyes darted over and widened in terror. Her room mate was the most popular guy in her school…Chad Maxwell! He was tall, dark brown hair, and striking green eyes. He turned over and looked at her in somewhat surprise. To be honest, he never noticed Bella much. He knew her as the quiet and withdrawn girl that never wanted to socialize much. But now they were in the same room! Chad sat up a bit more, but Bella only sunk down in her bed and covered her head with covers. Shrugging, he turned over for a nap. Looks like they were roommates now.

The next day…

Bella found out it would be a long time until she and her peers could go back home. She felt tears going down her face because no one could rescue them for a long time!

"This is ridiculous! Someone has to rescue us!" Bella said, now trying to sit up. Chad overheard her frustration and saw her trying to get out of bed. Chad waved her down and she looked over at him with agitation.

"What?!" she snapped. Chad motioned for her to come over. Bella walked over and saw him scribble something on a paper. She then realized something terrible…Chad couldn't talk! "Ch-Chad you can't talk?!"

He shook his head no and then showed her the paper. It read, "Where are you going?! You can't leave the hospital!"

Bella looked at him and shook her head. "I have to. It's going to take a while for someone to rescue us!"

Bella looked at her backpack and glanced at her Avengers catalog; she wanted to be just like Black Widow! Fearless and never depending on anyone or anything! The Avengers were her heroes, but here in the real world…only her imagination was her best friend at this point.

Chad noticed her trying to get to the door, but he jumped up and grabbed her arm. Bella turned angrily and tried to push him off.

"Hey! GET OFF ME!" She snapped. Chad only shook his head and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Hey! No! Chad put me down!"

The commotion got the attention of the nurses, who ran in and Chad pointed to a note on his bed. The nurses read it and looked at Bella sternly.

"You, young lady, need to get back in bed! You are not well enough to be doing this!" the nurse explained.

Bella huffed and felt Chad put her down. She growled at him and weakly stomped back to her bed. She then pulled the covers over her head and angrily tried to sleep. Chad only smirked. Despite not knowing Bella well, he was beginning to like her personality.

An hour later…

Bella shot up from her bed, feeling like she had a nightmare! She felt like she was reliving the storm and that entire nightmare! She then had a terrible thought! What if her parents were dead?! Bella's eyes welled up with tears and began to fall down her face.

"Mom…Dad…" Bella said, now feeling tears continue to fall. As she wiped her eyes and fixed her glasses, she felt a weight on her bed. She looked up and saw Chad slowly crawling on her bed. He looked very concerned. Bella squeaked in shock and pulled the covers up over her head, now trying to lay down again! She thought he was asleep!

Chad smirked at her and gently tugged at her blankets, signaling he wanted to see her face. Bella only gripped the sheets harder. Chad sighed in defeat and slipped a note under the sheets. Bella looked and saw a note. It read, "Are you ok Bella?"

After a few minutes of taking some deep breaths, Bella read the note and then spoke outloud. "No…no I'm not ok Chad. It's over! It's all over for us!"

Chad heard the panic in her voice and tried pulling the sheets again, but Bella had a firm grip. The nurses then walked in and saw Chad trying to get Bella's attention but she was too busy crying. Chad was ushered back to his bed, but he knew that Bella was in bad shape. Even though they were not close, he was concerned for her.

An hour later…

Chad tossed and turned. He was getting a worse fever than before and the nurses didn't know what to do. The antibiotics were running out and he needed at least 4 capsules of it to keep him well. But the nurses had just run out!

"That poor young man. He will get even worse without some antibiotics," a nurse said sadly.

Bella overheard them and noticed that her medicine was sitting on the counter. It was 6 antibiotic capsules. Not even pausing, she grabbed four of them and walked over to Chad. She gently motioned for him to sit up and gave him the medicine with some of her applesauce and water. Chad weakly took the medicine and saw Bella slowly walking back to her bed after he was finished. She just saved his life!

A few minutes later, Bella began to cry once more, still thinking of her family. But she once more felt something on the bed. As she looked up, she saw Chad sitting on her bed and writing on a note. The note read, "Bella…talk to me. Let me help you."

"No…I mean…no thanks. I'm glad you're feeling better," Bella said, wiping her tears. Chad paused to write down something else.

"But I want you to be ok too. Come on! Talk to me! You saved my life. I know you gave me some of your medicine," the note read as Chad arched an eyebrow and gave her a grateful smile. But Bella only hung her head and pulled the covers over her head.

"I'm no hero Chad. I just did what was right," she said lowly. Chad huffed and tossed his pen and paper on the floor.

"That does it," he thought. He then reached up and tried to pull the covers back down, but Bella had a strong grip.

"Chad cut it out! You need to rest," she shouted from under her sheets.

"I'm not going to let you be miserable…not after you saved my life," he thought to himself. He then noticed her foot hanging out from under the covers. Smirking, Chad wiggled his fingers on her foot. With a shout of surprise, Bella pulled her foot under the covers. But Chad wasn't letting her go that easily. He stuck himself under the cover and began tickling her waist! Bella began laughing as Chad squirmed his way up the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist and began tickling her lower back! Bella squirmed, but Chad had her cornered. Especially since the bed was small! Since he was a football player, she had no way of escaping him!

"CHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAD STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAP!" She pleaded.

"Well well…is Black Widow ticklish?" he chuckled to himself. He knew she loved that heroine because he saw her up late at night reading her Avengers comic books. Bella squirmed out of the covers and Chad wrapped her in a bear hug and held her tightly. He was enjoying Bella; she wasn't the quiet and antisocial girl he thought she was.

Bella turned around and pressed on his now exposed chest since the hospital gowns were not known for covering much. Her face blushed red and Chad only chuckled.

"Calm down Bella." His deep voice spoke. Bella's eyes opened wide in surprise!

"Your voice! It's back!" she said.

"Yeah. I guess it just needed rest," he smiled, now getting on his hands and knees. "Now how about coming out of this room. The others are going to have a game night tonight."

Bella looked unsure. "Chad…I'm not like the others. I think I better stay here."

"No…you're not like the others." Came the gentle response. Bella hung her head a bit more until he lifted her chin. "You're even better."

And with that, he gently leaned in for a kiss but Bella shyly pulled back. Smiling slyly, he made her look at him again.

"Let me thank you." He cooed, now kissing her head. Bella had never kissed a guy before and he could tell. But Chad was playfully persistent. "Bella c'mon."

And he leaned in again, but Bella shyly kept leaning back. Chuckling, he followed her until her back hit the wall.

"Ch-Chad cut it out," she squeaked as he leaned in again.

"Then let me thank you Bella," he smiled, now leaning in again and planting a kiss on her lips. Bella was nervous, but he pressed a bit more to relax her. The kiss wasn't anything inappropriate; it was just enough to show his admiration and gratefulness. Once they parted, Chad smiled at her.

"I know that now is probably not the best time, but maybe we could…talk more?" he asked.

"Chad…are you only saying that because I saved your life?" she asked.

"No Bella. It's because you have shown me who you really are. It's true you're not like the other girls; you're even more than that." Chad said. Bella then gave him a smile and nodded.

"Thanks Chad. You're more than I thought too. Yes, I would like to talk to you too," she grinned. Chad gave her a happy smile and then nudged her.

"Perfect. So now can we go for the games?" he pleaded gently. Bella giggled and nodded.

"Why not? This room is getting a bit stuffy," she smiled, now getting up and putting on her robe as he put on his. The two then walked together to join the others.

What happened next you say? They were rescued and once life was back to normal, they became a couple. It is always important to see the real person before we make judgments. You never know if a hero is living inside of them.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I sure did! Great job, Amiga! Sorry for posting this so late! I've been super busy! We'll chat on story ideas when we're both free! Just let me know! :)**


End file.
